


Discovery

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S6 AU. Joan discovers something about her and Randy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladycat713 for the holidays. :)

Joan, who now knew she was really Buffy, was looking through a small box that she discovered in her closet.

She noticed a folded sheet of notebook paper, which looked like a page torn from her diary. She began to read...

_Dear Diary,  
Spike and I are getting married! He asked me today. It was so sudden, but of course I said yes..._

Joan's eyes widened. Looks like Rupert and Anya weren't the only ones engaged...

At that moment, Randy appeared at the doorway. "Time for presents, pet."

Joan smiled, seeing the mistletoe above his head.

"Yeah, it is," she said, before kissing him.


End file.
